


Watt Was That?

by sweepingdonut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Digital Art, Electricity, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Shocking, I know.





	Watt Was That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monday_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/gifts).




End file.
